Battle of the Supoy River (1135)
A place R. Soup near Pereyaslavl Cause Ol'govichi support Mstislavichi claims The Battle of the Supoy River' took place on 8 August 1135 between the Grand Prince of Kiev and his allies against the Olgovichi and the Polovtsians. Background In 1132 there was a break of the younger Monomakh with nephews, Mstislavich, when Izyaslav Mstislavich was twice expelled from the prince's tables by Vyacheslav Vladimirovich and Vsevolod Mstislavich - by Yuri Vladimirovich . The chronicle names the gap between Yaropolk of Kiev and Vsevolod Olgovich by what Yaropolk gave Pereyaslavl to Yuri Dolgoruky after Vyacheslav left him in Turov. Yaropolk, Yuri Dolgoruky and Andrew invaded the vicinity of Chernigov, burnt villages and laid siege to the city. It is known about the sortie undertaken by Vsevolod Olgovich. After a few days of siege, the Allies left the Principality of Chernigov and dismissed the troops, without securing the success of any peace agreement. Meanwhile, the Polovtsians came to the aid of Vsevolod Olgovich, changing the balance of forces, and Vsevolod went on the offensive. Having ravaged a part of Pereyaslavl lands, on November 30 he burned Gorodets-Ostersky. Having stood for 3 days on the opposite side of Kiev on the Dnieper, Vsevolod returned to Chernigov, from where he sent a request that our father kept with your father, and we want the same (it was about Kursk, given by Vsevolod to Mstislav the Great in 1127 for non-interference in the power struggle in Chernigov Пресняков А. Е. Княжое право в Древней Руси. Лекции по русской истории. Киевская Русь — М.: Наука, 1993. ISBN 5-02-009526-5). Also, Vsevolod accused the Monomakhs of any subsequent bloodshed and reminded you that you were the first to destroy us Отнести данное обвинение к конкретному событию затруднительно. Истоки конфликта уходили в 1070-е годы, см. Битва на Нежатиной Ниве и Рюриковичи. In winter, followed by a new collection of Kiev and Pereyaslavl troops and the campaign of Novgorod and Mstislavichi in the Volga possession of Yuri Dolgoruky. Yaropolk and Vsevolod concluded a peace, according to which Izyaslav Mstislavich received the Principality of Volhynia (Andrei Vladimirovich Dobryi was transferred to Pereyaslavl), but in the summer of the same 1135 Vsevolod besieged Pereyaslavl. The course of events Yaropolk with his brothers brought troops to the headwaters of Supoy River. According to the chronicles, the Vladimirovichs overestimated their forces and fought with the enemy even before they had fully concentrated and equipped their troops. It was possible to achieve private success: the senior squad overturned the Polovtsians and began to pursue them. Meanwhile, the rest of the troops could not resist Vsevolod and retreated. The boyars returned from persecution began to gather under the enemy Yaropolk raised by the enemy and were captured in large numbers, including tysyatsky. Among the dead was Vasilko Leonovich, the son of Pseudo-Leo Diogenes II and Maritsa Vladimirovna, the daughter of Vladimir Monomakh. Results After the victory, Vsevolod stood opposite Vyshgorod in the area between the Dnieper and the Desna and stood for 7 days. Yaropolk gathered a new army in Kiev and did not yield to Vsevolod's demands. Vsevolod then crossed the Dnieper and began to ravage the environs of Trepol, Krasna, Vasilyev and Belgorod. Yaropolk led an army against him, but did not dare to attack, and on January 12, 1136, he gave Kursk to Vsevolod. Notes Supoy Supoy Supoy Supoy Category:Conflicts in 1135